Far Cry 5
Far Cry 5 (stylized as FARCRY 5) is an upcoming Far Cry ''game. It will be released on 27th March 2018.2017-05-16, NEW ASSASSIN'S CREED, FAR CRY 5, THE CREW 2 COMING WITHIN THE NEXT YEAR. ''IGN, accessed on 2017-05-17 It is set in the fictional Hope County, Montana, USA.2017-05-22, Far Cry 5’s first teaser welcomes you to Montana. Polygon, accessed on 2017-05-24 Plot The remote community of Hope County, Montana, has been taken over by the cult Project at Eden's Gate , lead by Joseph Seed and his siblings. Following the uploading of several videos exposing Eden's Gate of their actions by 3 bloggers to save Hope County, the US Marshall Service issue an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed. A US Marshall, along with Sheriff Whitehorse, The Junior Deputy, Deputy Pratz and Deputy Hudson arrive in the county to arrest Joseph. Shortly after bringing him to their helicopter, one of Joseph’s followers brings it down, jumping directly into the rotors and crashing the helicopter. Cultists quickly arrive, rescuing Joseph and kidnapping the Marshal and sheriff, with the Junior Deputy escaping to safety. After escaping, the Deputy meets a Resistance member and sets out to reclaim the county from the grip of the militaristic cult. Assisting the Sheriff are several allies with their own personal grudges against Eden's Gate, including local pastor Jerome Jeffries, bush pilot and mechanic Nick Rye and bartender Mary May Fairgrave, and of course Hurk. Some of these provide quests, some will help you in combat. Endings In this game, it will not be easy to defeat the cult’s leader, Joseph Seed as you need to defeat his 3 members of the family: Jacob Seed, John seed and Faith Seed. Once you defeat them, you can assault the main cult compound. Once you confront Joseph, you can: Resist: Walk Away: Alternate Prologue Ending: In the prologue, where you go to arrest Joseph Seed, if you don’t press to arrest him for 5 minutes, Sheriff Whitehouse will abandon the mission. As you, the sheriff and the deputies leave, US Marshal Burke states to have you all arrested, but Whitehorse tells him this mission would be suicide. Missions There are different types of missions on Far Cry 5. * Story Missions - These main story missions advance the player through the game. These are to do with the storyline and you can now choose any paths of the storyline. * Side Missions - The player can talk to characters and locals and do other objectives for them. * Clutch Nixon - The player drives in a certain type of vehicle while going through red, white and blue misty rings with white stars on them to give the player extra time to get to the goal. Gameplay As for a Far Cry game the open world first person shooter remains the same, but with many new features such as customizable vehicles and fully operational planes with dogfights. For the first time in the series, Far Cry 5 offers full character customization. The hunting system and the ecosystem is back along with fishing but with far less exotic animals. Far Cry Arcade Far Cry Arcade is a multiplayer mode and a map editor mode. With it, you can create your own maps to multiplayer and singleplayer and share your creations to the community. In the map editor, there are infinite possibilities, for example there will be assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal' '''and ''Far Cry 5 and other Ubisoft games too. Far Cry 5 has an extensive map editor, featuring NPC routine controls, geography, buildings, weapon placement, and more among the suite of editing options. Maps are created in 2 styles - singleplayer and co op or multiplayer. Maps are constructed in single player based on four presets, journey (start to exit win condition), assault (npc enemy clearing), outpost (similar to assault), and bounty hunt (where win condition is set on a single npc). Multiplayer maps are typically focused on deathmatch score settings. Assets in the map editor include games from the Far Cry series, as well as Assassin's Creed and Watch Dogs. Weapons Handguns * 1911 * .44 Magnum * P226 *Beretta *Luger Shotguns * M133 * FP6 * D2 * SPAS-12 * SBS SMGs * SMG-11 * A99 * Skorpion * MP5 ** MP5K ** MP5SD * MP40 * Vector .45 ACP Assault Rifles * AK-47 ** AK-M ** AK-MS * AR-C * MS16 ** MS16 Trooper * .45/70 * M4A1 Sniper Rifles * AR-CL * 308 Carbine * MBP .50 ** Jacob's Rifle * SA-50 Machine Guns * M249 SAW * M60 * Browning M2 Aircraft (Mounted) * Browning M2HB (Mounted) Launchers * LPO-50 Flamethrower * M-79 (Sidearm) * RPG-7 * Carl G Rocket Launcher Melee * Fists * Boot * Baseball Bat * Paddle * Pipe * Shovel * Branch * Brass Knuckles Misc * Recurve Bow * Compound Bow * Slingshot Thrown * Dynamite * Grenade * Molotov * C4 * Mine * Smoke Grenade * Throwing Knives * Bait Equipment * Parachute and Wingsuit * Digital Binoculars * Repair Torch * Fishing Rod * Grapple Vehicles * Death Wish * Tractor * Buggy * Civilian Pickup Truck * Coupe Signature * Cult Pickup truck * Oil Tanker * Quad Bike * Widowmaker (Truck) * Trophy truck Aircraft * Helicopter * Air plane Editions There's three different editions to pre-order as well a pre-order bonus called Doomsday Prepper Pack * Standard - The base game. * Deluxe - Includes the Deluxe Pack, which consists of the Big Game Hunter Pack and the Ace Pilot Pack. * Gold - Includes the Deluxe Pack and the Season Pass. Gallery 5c8ee43ehkh4356228b45672.jpg|Preorder bonus 346345sfgtdfbnvg523qa.jpg|Flying screenshot 52523543513szagsdhreg.jpg|Screenshot far_cry_5_1.jpg far_cry_5_2.jpg far_cry_5_3.jpg fc_bar-spread-eagle-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg fc_fangs-for-hire-538x300_72q_ncsa.jpg Far_Cry_5_Extended_Gameplay_Walkthrough_Ubisoft_US Trivia *This marks the first Far Cry game to be set in North America, particularly the rural United States. *It's the first Far Cry game to feature operational planes within the open world. *It will also be the first game in the franchise to feature a fully customized protagonist. *The director of Far Cry 5 is Dan Hay, who was one of the lead producers on Far Cry 3. *It is the only Far Cry Game to have drop-in drop-out co-op multiplayer. *It will have assets from Far Cry 4, Far Cry Primal, Far Cry 5 and other Ubisoft games on the Map Editor. *There will be a lot more map editor objects, audio and environment changing for the first time in Far Cry 5. Controversy * Far Cry 5 has come under fire for portraying American cultists as the main antagonists, due to contrast with Christian evangelicals. The game has also been accused of plagiarizing Red Barrels' Outlast 2 and Irrational Games' BioShock Infinite. References pt-br:Far Cry 5 ja: Category:Games Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Real World